Get Rid of Those Cute Things!
by Harune Miki
Summary: I know that I am a boy who likes cute things. I've never thought of getting rid of my cute things. And I thought I would never do that until I met Misaki-chan (She's not Misaki who works in Maid Latte). I know that this summary sucks. No romance, Aoi is too young
1. Is There Something Wrong With Me?

**Supposed to be One-Shot, but I broke it in to some short chapters to make it easier to write and more detail, and it wasn't supposed to be a diary, but I think it's better to write with a new way ;)**

**I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama! or the characters, but it doesn't mean I don't want to own them T_T**

* * *

Wednesday 23

Dear Diary,

I was walking to the toilet (girl's) and found my friend. "Aoi, I think you mustn't dress like that to school," one of my friend said, I usually call him plum pudding (dunno why, just feel like to call him like that). He really against my hobby to dress like a girl. "You are a boy!"

"Hn, whatever, Plum Pudding," I said. "You can't stop me ;)" I made a whatever it is but I think it's a cutie voice.

I knew that I am a boy and I like to dress like a girl (cross dressing or whatever it is). I like cute things but it doesn't mean that I am gay. I don't like guys in that way. I just like to play with them. They like me even if they know that I am a boy. They always count me as a girl and I don't mind. I am a net idol, everyone in internet thinks that I am a girl.

"Look at them, Plum Pudding," I pointed to a bunch of guys about 10 metres away from us. I could see love hearts in each one of their eyes. "They all know that I am a boy, but they still like me, don't they?"

"You know, they're weird," Plum Pudding said.

"If you say you're the only normal person, it means they're all normal and you are weird," I said and winked to Plum Pudding and he felt disgusted. I knew that Plum Pudding will be in a big trouble because of that wink. I knew that the guys would feel jealous and would even murder Plum Pudding.

I ask you, is there something wrong with me if I like to cross dress? It is just the way I dress, and once again, I am not gay!

Signed,

Aoi Hyoudou

* * *

**It's supposed to be this short because this is just part of a one-shot**

**Airin Rin**


	2. My Girly Look

**I changed my mind, there's no real romance in this fic, Aoi is just too young.**

* * *

Thursday 24

Dear diary,

I entered the classroom and saw someone new. I didn't know wether I blushed or not, but I think I did. She didn't notice me entered the classroom. She was so cute because she was blushing wildly, but why? PLUM PUDDING! This is the first time I really felt jealous. I think she likes Plum Pudding. Anyway, even if she noticed me, she would think that I was a girl. There was no way she would like a girl.

The teacher introduced the new girl to the class. Her name was Misaki! At lunchtime, I finished my lunch quickly and hid in the girl's toilet. I stared at the mirror and said to myself, "Why did I wear these stupid clothes? If she knows me as a girl, she would never notice my feelings." So I thought, it would be better if I stay there for the whole time, so the girl wouldn't find me.

But I was so stupid to hide in the GIRL'S toilet, so she came and asked, "Are you Aoi the boys were talking about?" How did she know my name? "The boys said that there is a blond, curly haired girl with dark blue eyes and very short skirt and bows in her hair named Aoi. The boys said that she also pretty. So, you're a perfect match with the clues." That answered my question. Damn you boys! I'll never forgive you!

"I think you got the wrong person. I'm not Aoi," I lied, tried as natural as I could.

"Oh, sorry. What's your name anyway?" Misaki asked. "I want to make as many friend as I can."

"I'm um... my name is... um... Subaru!" That name just came out of my mouth. Why subaru? Still don't know why.

"Very nice to meet you, Subaru. Can I hang out with you?" Misaki asked. "I don't have a friend."

What's wrong with the girls? I thought they like to befriend pretty girls. I of course couldn't say no to Misaki. I didn't want to upset her. But, I dont want her to know me better as a girl. "Okay," I didn't have a choice.

We went out of the toilet and Misaki looked at my face. "Why are you blushing?" She asked. Dangit!

But the bell rang. Thank goodness! "We better hurry to the classroom," I said and we ran without a word to the classroom. The bell saved my life from the _deadly _girl.

Signed,

Aoi Hyoudou

* * *

**Airin Rin**


	3. Sweet, But Scary

**I can't update fast because I have to read the manga every day (Yup, I haven't read Kaichou wa Maid Sama! manga, so forgive me if there's something wrong with this fic. But, I've read all the anime episodes, though). Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Friday 25

Dear Diary,

I entered the classroom and everyone looked at me. I could hear someone whispered, "So, he realised that he is a boy. I still like him as a girl, though." Then, Plum Pudding walked towards me and looked at me more properly.

"I'm sorry, was I so tough two days ago?" He asked.

"What are you talking about, Akito?" I asked. He looked surprised because I didn't call him Plum Pudding.

"Two days ago, I told you to not wear girl's school uniform. I thought my words didn't work because you still wore girl's uniform yesterday. I'm sorry if I was too tough," Plum Pudding said.

"Seriously, that's not it," I said and walked away. I bet you knew why I wore my actual school uniform today (not Satsuki's old middle school uniform). I want Misaki to know me as a tough guy, not cutie girl anymore. I planned to get rid of my cutie stuffs, but I still couldn't. I still like them! At least I can _get rid_ of my fake girl's voice and call Plum Pudding's actual name, not his cute name (even though, I still use his cute name in this diary)

When I was about to open the classroom's door, I bumped on to someone. I bet you knew who she was. Yes, Misaki. "I'm sorry," she said and blushed.

"Oh, it's okay," I said. I tried to smile and also tried to ask her if she was alright, but my voice wouldn't come. I just walked away because my face started to burn. What have I done? I should've be protective if I was a tough boy. Am I destined to be a girly boy?

At lunch, I didn't have to hide like yesterday, but I still got nervous. When I was going to my locker to return my lunchbox, I heard Misaki's voice. "Hm... why isn't Subaru here? Is she sick? I wish I knew where her house is." She was talking to herself. Then, I saw a guy and Misaki walked towards him. "Ano... Do you know where a girl named Subaru is?" Misaki asked.

"Whoa... there's no one named Subaru here," the guy said. Misaki looked confused. "But you look so pretty, let's go and do something with us, we still have twenty minutes before bell time."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Misaki said.

"C'mon, you stubborn girl, go with us!" The guy grabbed Misaki's arm so roughly. But, when I was going to help Misaki, I jumped back about ten metres away. I even didn't know that I could jump that far. It was all because of Misaki's furious actions. She punched the guy and slapped him and then kicked him. She reminded me to someone, Misakichi. But, of course she was better than stupid Misakichi.

Signed,

Aoi Hyoudou

* * *

**About at least two chapters more ;)**


	4. Misunderstanding

**I knew that Aoi ended up with Honoka, but I want to come up with different story. I really hope you to enjoy this fic. Ciao ;)**

* * *

Monday 28

Dear Diary,

I planned to fill this diary everyday, but there was nothing interesting happened during the weekend.

I entered the Maid Latte kitchen in my new appearance, yup, I appeared as a boy. Satsuki was the only one who was there because there were so many customers, so the staffs were so busy. Satsuki looked so confused. "Why are you wearing those boy's clothes? Did your father throw your cute clothes away?" Satsuki asked.

"No," I said honestly. "Ano... it's my own intention to get rid of my cute things."

"Woah, what has gotten you?" Satsuki asked.

"But, I can't just throw my cutie things into the bin," I said.

"Just tell me what has gotten you to do this!" Satsuki said.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Make it short then!" Satsuki started to lose her temper.

I made sure that there was no one in the kitchen other than us, then I said, "I like someone named Misaki.. and I want her to know me as a gentleman, not a cutie girl."

"What? You two can't be together, you know about Usui, right? And also, Misaki is older than you," Satsuki said.

"I'm not finished yet," I said. "It's not Misakichi! It's someone in my class named Misaki."

"Then, tell me how Misaki looks like," Satsuki said. "As your aunty, I need to know."

"I knew that you're just curious and it's nothing to do with your aunty thingie," I said. "Misaki is cute and..." I couldn't finish my words.

"If you two get together, you must get rid of her if she is cute, because you said that you should get rid of your cute things," Satsuki said.

"Misaki is not a thing! She is a sweet and pretty girl," I said. "I always blushed when I see her..." I couldn't say a word when I saw someone was behind the door and turned away. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her hair. It was long, straight, and black. And there's only one person who has that kind of hair: Misakichi! She must've misunderstood!

Signed,

Aoi Hyoudou

* * *

**Ho... Ho... I really like to make a choppy ending. See you in the next chapter! ;)**


	5. Ashamed

Tuesday 29

Dear Diary,

I tried to catch up with Misakichi yesterday, but I failed. She was so fast. So, today everything has gone right at school. Misaki hasn't got any friend, she always waits for Subaru. How could I tell her that Subaru doesn't exist? Or should I tell her? I don't know what to do!

In Maid Latte, I quickly met Misakichi "Did you hear what we were talking about yeasterday?" I asked nervously.

"When you were with Satsuki? I heard everything about it, I'm sorry," Misaki replied. She was too honest.

"About someone I like... you know... her name is Misaki... but it's not... what you thought it was... she wasn't you, she was someone in my class," I explained to Misakichi.

"Oh, about that, I already knew. Didn't I tell you that I heard everything?" Misakichi smiled.

"Then, forget about what I said!" I shouted. I was very ashamed. I thought she misunderstood, but she didn't. I shouldn't have talked about that stupid topic again to anyone.

"So, her name is Misaki, huh?" Usui suddenly came from the back door.

"Wait, don't misunderstand! And don't feel jealous..." I tried to explain, but Misakichi cut me off.

"What do you mean jealous?"Misakichi shouted.

"You two are couple, right?" I asked her. "Don't say that you're not! Why are you so stupid, Misakichi?"

"Please, don't call my Misa-Chan like that," Usui said with his usual tone. "I actually already know who and which Misaki you do like."

"You know her?" I asked.

"She always be at the park I usually take a nap at," Usui said. Why didn't I notice her if she went tto the park that often! I also went to the park often. I have to go to the park tomorrow with a hope that Misaki will be there!

Signed,

Aoi Hyoudou


End file.
